1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protection of the occupants of a vehicle in the event of a side impact, which includes an inflatable bag called an airbag placed in the side wall of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the case of the known protection devices of the side wall type, the airbag is always placed in such a way that, in the activated state, it presses against one element of the bodywork, so that it can fulfil its protection function. Arrangements in which the airbag presses against a side window pane are, as a general rule, avoided. The basis for this is the fact that, in general, when the vehicle is in a collision the side window panes break and thereby expose the entire window opening, since they are normally made of safety glass consisting of a single sheet, which fragments into small pieces should it break. In the case of the known protection devices, these provide insufficient protection in the event of a side impact. A need, therefore, continues to exist for an improved device for protection of occupants of a vehicle in the event of a side wall impact.